


There should be a law for this..

by YourAwkwardFangirlingFriend (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, First fanfic ever, Humor, Just my OTP being cute dorks, Kissing, Leg groping, M/M, Making Out, No Plot/Plotless, Numb Legs, POV Eren Yeager, Really? - Freeform, Weird Fluff, don't hate me, is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YourAwkwardFangirlingFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know when your legs go numb after not moving them for a while? And it ends up feeling all heavy and tingly and you just <em>can't</em> move because it's so fucking uncomfortable? Then your <em><strong>evil</strong></em> boyfriend finds out about it and decides to give you a hard time.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	There should be a law for this..

**Author's Note:**

> Eren and Levi had been sitting too long in their comfy velvet couch one day, watching movies non-stop on TV.  
> Numb legs and unwanted (not really, it's just irritating) touching ensue.
> 
> First fanfic ever :D  
> Also sorry for any mistakes you might see.
> 
> *18/3/15 EDIT: Just changed the title, some of the words and the tags, what happens is basically the same don't worry*

"Oi, Eren. Are you going to get up or am I gonna have to go there and haul your lazy ass to the kitchen? I won't stand having all those popcorn in our couch." Levi called out from the kitchen. He was washing the now empty snack bowl in his hands while I sat quietly in the living room, making as few movements as possible.

 _You know you love my ass._ I resisted replying to Levi for fear of him finding out about my current... _situation_. We've been sitting in our couch all day watching the action movie marathon in my favorite channel. I was so engrossed during the last three films and before I knew it, my legs went dead and I couldn't move from my previous position at all. It wouldn't really be a problem if it was just the jelly-like feeling and the usual pins and needles. But no, my legs had to be all tingly and sensitive, the kind that your friends would use to their ultimate advantage and keep touching until you are screaming at them for the irritating agony.

So I chose my words well, one wrong move and he could be coming up to me and torturing my lower half. "Just a minute, I'll be right there." 

"Hurry up." Levi entered the living room again and I stiffened, keeping my features as normal as I could. If there was one thing I knew about Levi it was that he would never pass up an opportunity like this. He was an aggravating bastard and could be an evil overlord at times, I would know. I'm hopelessly in love with him after all.

He walked up to me and checked my face, "Hey, it's not good to hold it in. Bathroom. Now. You look constipated as fuck."  _Sheesh,_   _I know, okay. God, why do I even try?_

I didn't move and cleared my throat , "No it's not that. I'm fine, just give me five minutes." 

"Are you sure?" He moved to sit on the other side of the couch and I mentally started panicking.  _No no no don't sit Levi please aghh---_

"A-Ah! Stop! Stop right there, Levi!"  _Man, you messed up now. You can't escape Eren..._

Levi's eyes widened for a second, "What is it?"

"U-uhmm no.. sorry it's just--" I stammered,  _Just stop. Shut up and take it like a man._

His brows were slightly scrunched together in confusion, then I heard an exasperated sigh escape his lips as he stared at me, all stiff, weird, and glaring in front of him. "What's with this awkward looking pose you got yourself into? Eren you-- _Oh.."_ Suddenly his beautiful, thin lips curved upwards into this wicked smirk, and I knew I was done.

I bit my lip in silent admission, though I kept glaring at him. "Don't even think about it," I threatened him fiercely, emphasizing every word. 

"Think about what?" He sat on the couch now, making me hiss, and slowly crawled over to me. I leaned back away from him but it was all in vain.

"Could you possibly mean this? ...Or  _this?"_ He brought his hands up to my legs, gliding his fingers over them, almost but not touching, and I cursed at the overly tender gesture.

I never regretted wearing only my boxers so much in my entire life.

" _Shit_...stop, Levi.." I was too sensitive, and Levi's ministrations felt _good_ and annoying as hell. I gritted my teeth, desperately waiting for the sensations to subside.

"Why? What if I don't want to..?" Suddenly he was clawing at my legs, burying his nails and then moving on to the other patches of skin he could find.

"Don't touch me! Seriously, I'm not kidding here.." I was lying on my back now, Levi was grazing my neck with his teeth while his hands kept their torture on my lower half.  _There should be a law for this..._

Then abruptly, Levi began slapping my legs, catching me by surprise. "A-Ah! N-No..! Idiot..Ah, _please.._ " He merely chuckled against my ear, ignoring my pleas. Meanwhile I was choking out sounds that were half screams and half giggles. 

After a long while tears were starting to well up in my eyes, so I pulled down Levi's neck with my arms and bit down on his Adam's apple, hollowing my cheeks and sucking hard on the pale skin. He stopped and looked at me, _finally._ I could feel the nerves in my legs starting to calm down and I exhaled in relief.

I noticed Levi still staring at me, "What?" I asked him.

He didn't reply, instead he captured my lips in a deep, passionate kiss. I immediately parted my lips, giving his warm tongue access to my mouth. Wet sounds filled the room, making hot, burning pleasure spread all over my body. He kissed me long and hard, sucking my tongue and ravishing my lips and I did the same until we both pulled away, gasping for air. 

 _"Eren.."_ Levi called my name in this hoarse voice that always sent shivers running down my spine. He started grinding against me and I moaned at the wonderful friction it caused, "Ngh.. _Levi._ " 

He bit my lower lip, eliciting a soft whine from me. "We need to _clean up.."_

I chuckled against him, "Yeah, I think we both need a _bath_.."

He planted a chaste kiss on my lips before standing up, pulling me with him. "Come on, brat. Don't keep me waiting." He said as he led us both to the bathroom.

_Okay, maybe what happened wasn't as bad as I thought after all._

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know what you guys think :D I'm absolutely new to writing, but I'd like to be better at it.


End file.
